Poof
by FireFairy219
Summary: "How did we ever get this far?" was all it took to make everything go POOF.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended; I do not own Digimon.

* * *

******POOF**

* * *

I saw it in the way that she looked at me, in the way that she looked at him, and in the way that he looked at us.

I saw it in the way our occasional fights seemed to have more and more occasions, and in the way that there weren't many good occasions left.

I saw it in everything... But it was only when I returned to my treasure chest of memories that I _perceived_.

* * *

"How did we ever get this far?" I heard someone say to me in her sweet voice. That strawberry sweet voice that would whisper lovely words in my ears when we were alone, that would scream laughingly when I tickled her, or reprimand me motherly when I did something stupid again.

It seemed like a long time ago since I last dwelled on the subject of her beautiful traits, and I shamefully found that I had quite forgotten to distinguish that special sparkle in her voice. That nice sparkle, I remembered.

It was one of the many things that come from spending a large amount of time together, I reasoned once. It teaches one to interpret the other one's quirks, habits and facial expressions as if they are one's own.

How weird it sounded to hear it say such a thing, my rusted knowledge told me. And once I noticed that she and I were the only ones present in the entire room, it sounded nigh to impossible.

Surprisingly (though not at that moment), it took me a while to figure out that it actually _was_ her who had pronounced this sentence of doom. And somehow, that realisation made my head feel incredibly fuzzy all of a sudden as I frantically wondered if it could even _be_ possible. I mean, it couldn't be right. Not after all those years.

...Right?

Haziness took me over until a misty curtain completely blotted out my eyesight; it was a mist of denial that encompassed the entirety of my mind, excluding any other emotion at that moment.

I grudgingly had to admit that I was wrong though, because for some reason I knew that denying the truth was wrong - it _felt_ wrong.

Perhaps I knew all along.

But that hurtful feeling of loss that was staking dozens of needles in my chest to make me realise that was certainly the decisive blow.

The needles of loss also punctured painful holes in the mist so that, after a second or two, it passed enough for me to see that she was standing practically an eternity away from me. I'd been so sure it was only a metre or three a moment ago.

And of course, the scene wasn't an unusual one to behold, but I was relatively to completely sure that this wasn't one of our occasional fight occasions.

Yet I could sense now that it was exactly that: the grand finale of it all.

I saw her sincere puppy eyes look up at me in remorse from where she was standing, and from them, I could easily decipher that she had already made up her mind - as well as the decision we both had to live with - before I had any say in the matter.

She'd always been so stubborn.

And I just stared at her in response; unable to pronounce a single syllable, none coming to mind and that mind having forgotten about the basic knowledge of speech. But that was fine, no words could ever suffice.

Time ticked by slowly, making the reigning sound of silence more and more unbearable with every passing second. But, as if we'd made an unspoken pact, we didn't do anything to burst that growing bubble. It was common knowledge after all that when a bubble is popped, it never comes back; a lesson of fragility learnt early on in life, and due to its impact, forever retained.

I can't believe I'd been so stupid to forget it.

The bubble of twilight had been there for a while, unnoticed until now. At least, unnoticed by me.

I noticed her staring back, still with that horrible look of sorrowful determination plastered on her everlasting beautiful complexion that I was missing already; a look that was quickly mixing with an enlarging trickle of guilt.

And all the while, the colours grew as red, blue, violet, yellow and all those other vibrant nuances I was clinging to flashed across the bubble at high velocity and waged wars with each other.

Her eyes slowly diverted their attention from my own half-stunned pools to my nose and carried on longingly until they eventually stopped at my mouth.

Grew and grew, until even the silence couldn't take their brightness.

And in a split second, that aching eternal distance was bridged when we met halfway eagerly and I pressed my parting lips to her soft and tender ones. One last time.

Poof.

The explosion was the moment where I knew for certain that I had lost the last remainder of our love, a moment that to this very day is the best and hardest goodbye I ever said.

It was the moment where my beautiful bubble had gone.

Poof.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review? :)


End file.
